


Because We  Love You

by AgentRaichu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Returns, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRaichu/pseuds/AgentRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Steve has a problem.<br/>Not only is he developing feelings for Bucky, who has finally returned from Hydra, but for Tony too. He doesn't know if he should tell them or just get over them. But when he learns that Tony and Bucky feel the same torwards him, he couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>There's just one small problem.</p>
<p>Tony and Bucky don't have the best relationship. They are more of enemies than friends, but they do both want Steve to be happy.</p>
<p>So can they put aside their differences so Steve can have them both? Or is it just a hopeless case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!  
> Sorry, summary sucks!!  
> This is an roleplay Z and I are doing and , people said they liked it so we're posting them all on here!!  
> Please excuse any mistakes you see!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all enjoy!!

Steve was torn.

Really torn.

Bucky was back and he couldn't be happier. It had taken months for him to become comfortable again and leave the Winter Soldier behind for good. Even though he still had the occasional panic attack or bad day, he was finally back to the perosn Steve knew before the war. But with added muscle..  
And hair.. Oh, how he wouldn't mind pinning him down and running his fingers through those long locks and to lick up- Steve shook his head, dropping his pencil on the empty page of his sketchbook that was currently sitting in his lap. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to stop those thoughts from sneaking up on him sometimes. And they were beginning to drive him crazy with want. He picked up his pencil, twirling it around his fingers before touching the tip to the paper, trying to identify the strangling feeling coiling in his gut. Guilt. He felt guilty because not only did he feel this way torwards Bucky, but torwards Tony too. The billionaire was clever, funny, sarcastic, and was always giving Bucky a hard time, but never over the top. He was always there for the team and had the biggest heart, even though he was too stubborn to admit it. Every time they were in the same room together, it alwats felt like Steve's heart would burst out of his chest. 

So Steve was in love.

With two men.

There was absolutely no way he could choose between them. 

Well, actually, now that he thought about it, neither of them probably wanted him to begin with. He should just get over his dumb crushes and be done with it.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that he's already filled dozens of sketchbooks with metal arms, goatees, arc reactors, and long hair framing a sculpted face.

Aw hell, Steve was screwed, wasn't he??

********

What day was it now?  
3?  
4?  
Tony always lost track when he was in his lab. Well, he forgot a lot of things, like to eat or sleep or take care of himself, but that was besides the point. Being down here working with his robots and armor was much better (and easier) than dealing with reality, in his opinion. Down here, the burnette could do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Or would he??

His hands froze, his screwdriver tight on his palm. He glanced over at the table across the room. He just got finished updating Bucky's new suit, and it was laying on that table.

Bucky......

There was just something about the soldier that always set him on edge. It might be because the man was an ex-assassin, or how'd he's tired to kill people that Tony now cares about...

Or how he's far too close to Steve....

Yeah, Tony didn't like that one bit.

Of course the genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist wouldn't admit that be had feelings or whatever for the particular super soldier. But there was definitely something there.  
Whenever he was in Steve's company, he just felt more alive, more important....

Loved even...

That all changed though when Bucky arrived in the Tower. Steve was finally reunited with his long, lost friend, so why would he pay any attention to Tony anymore?

He should just let it go. He was nothing compared to Bucky in Steve's eyes.He sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing a little grease there.

He needed to get back to work.....


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Tone," a voice sounded from behind Tony. He jumped,his screwdriver almost flying out of his hand. He set it down carefully, took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and turned around. 

Of course...

Of course Steve would come and visit him now, Bucky was away on a mission. He only ever visited when he wasn't occupied with Bucky. 

"Hey, Cap. What can I do for you??" he said, trying not to make his voice shake.

Even though Tony tried to hide it, Steve could automatically sense something was wrong.He was good like that.  
"What's the matter, Tony? Something bothering you?" He put his hands on his hips, tilting his head a bit and give the billionaire 'the look'.

Tony would hang onto stuff right before it became self-destructive. Steve didn't want that to happen, especially if he could do something to help.

"What are you talking about?"Tony said rather quickly,"Nothing's wrong, I'm just working." His hand twitched and he grimaced.

'Damn it,' he thought. Steve always got to him like that, it's like he could fucking read his mind. His stomach felt like butterflies were swarming in it. There was no way he'd admit,   
especially to Steve, that he was jealous of Bucky. Bucky, who's been friends with Steve since they were kids back in the 40s. Who was there whenever Steve needed someone to lean on. There was no way Tony could ever compete with that.

Steve took a breath, closing his eyes for a second before he walked right up to Tony, putting his hands on his shoulders.   
"Tone," he said, "Spit it out. Worst case scenario is that we go a few overdo rounds, right?"he jokes lightly, giving him his rare crooked smile. 

Tony stared up into his eyes then sighed. Guess there was no hiding it now...

"Ever since Bucky came here....It's just, you don't....I know you guys are best friends and stuff, but....I can't compete with that..."he said quietly, turning his head away.

"I....oh. Oh, that's what's....!" He runs his hand through his hair, then uses the other to pull Tony into a brief hug, trying his best not to make it weird."Sorry. I'm sorry. I wanted to help Bucky get back on his feet....I promise I'll divide my attention more evenly from now on,"he grins and says," I didn't know you were capable of missing me, shellhead."

Tony smiles,"No, it's fine. You really should be there for him, he needs you. I'm just being selfish." He wraps an arm around Steve's waist. "As always,"he whispers.

"You're just as important, Tony."

"Okay, yeah, sure,"he says back, not wanting to argue. Why did it fell so good to be this close to Steve?

No......He shouldn't...

He pulled away from him, straightening his expression. "I ugh....I updated Bucky's uniform, it's over there. You can give it back to him when he gets back," he said, changing the subject.

Steve frowns, taking a step back," I- yeah, thanks. I'll do that." He turns to the side, looking conflicted. "No, never mind...,"he mutters to himself. Now wasn't the time- never was the time to be exact.

Tony catches his hesitation. "What's the matter, Steve? Something on your mind,"he asks, watching the blonde's expression. He smiles next, " Since I had to tell you what was wrong, you have to tell me. What's up??" He bit his lip, picking up one of his wrenches too and twirling it around his fingers and tossing it up in the air.

"Oh- well,"the blonde laughs nervously, his cheeks tingling. He watched as Tony tossed the wrench around before he pulled his gaze away. "Trust me, you don't want to hear it," he says with a shake of his head. He wasn't going to lie to Tony, but he was going to avoid the question at all possible.

"No, I want to know! It's not like I'm gonna judge!"he demands,"It's not fair, tell me! I'll make Jarvis lock down the lab and not let us out until you tell me!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that,"You're impossible!" Tony never ceased to surprise him. 

"It's just ugh...,"he tried, staring down at the floor, the toe of his shoe tapping lightly at the floor. He really didn't know how else to say this so...  
"Honestly, I like you- or whatever you guys say in this century-and I like you a lot. Maybe love you, I don't know,.....So, yeah, there you go, you can tease me now or forget I  
ever said anything....just, yeah.." Oh Christ, now Tony is gonna hate him.

Tony was shocked. No, shocked wasn't the right word to describe what he was feeling. 

When he actually managed to speak, he said,"You think I would tease you? I mean, I ughh....I..," he felt his face heat up and he turned to the side, setting the wrench down back on the table. Usually he wasn't so nervous or embarrassed about this sort of thing, but....

It's Steve..

He took a deep breath, then said,"I wouldn't tease or hate you, cause I ummm," he looked away, scratching the back of his neck," I kind of...like you too.."

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Tony, of all people, was blushing. But he was even more surprised by the next thing that came out of his mouth. "You. You do...??"

He was happy beyond believe right now....

"Ughh yeah, I do," he said as he stood up off his stool. He walked over to stand right in front of the blonde. Steve watched him with wide, blue eyes as Tony poked his gently in the chest with his fingers.

"I do like you, a lot actually."

"I.....well good. I get an excuse now...,"Steve says, tugging Tony into a passionate kiss.

Tony was frozen for half a second before he started kissing back. He snaked his hands up, gripping the soldier's shoulders, pressing into him. 

He's never thought he'd get a chance to kiss Captain America.

Tony pulled away to catch his breath, "You have no idea how many times I've thought of doing that."

"Probably half as much as I've had," he chuckled, holding onto his hips. He licked his lips, stroking Tony's jaw with his thumb.

He pressed into Steve's touch, and bit his lip. Without even thinking, he said, " What would Bucky think?......I mean I'm not saying I need his approval or anything just.....What would..??"

Steve started bursting out laughing, "We grew up in one of the largest underground queer cities. He's definitely not going to be homophobic, not at all, but he'll probably give you the "I'll kill you talk"..." He says a bit embarrassingly. "But ahhh, honestly....I don't care all that much, as long as he doesn't give you more of a hard time than he already does."

"Oh, okay, okay," he says, not knowing anything else to say. One of the super rare times that Tony Stark was speechless. He sighed, pulling Steve closer, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Steve hums a bit, enjoying Tony's warmth against him. "How about we go out for a drive then? Just go out somewhere, get something to eat maybe..."he suggests.

"Sure, that sounds great. I've kind of been down here for the last couple of days, going out would do me some good." He wiggles out of Steve's grip, grabbing his hand instead, moving to the elevator. "We can umm,...we can take one of my cars, if you want?"

The blonde hummed in agreement as they went down further into the garage. As the elevator doors opened, Steve whistled at the sight.

Goodness, this place was huge..

"You know...Cars are way better in this century,"he admitted.

"Yah, I would think," Tony said back, stepping through the doors, looking past the vast space for just the right car to take out. Steve glanced around then stopped. His gaze fell upon a orange, Kawasaki motorcycle near the back of the garage. His own bike was a Harley, and wasn't used for racing. He would really like to try this one out. Tony looked back at Steve and saw him eyeing the bike. 

He smiled," You wanna take the bike, don't you? Forgot you were kind of a bike fanatic." 

"Can we??" Steve asked excitedly.

Tony walked over to it, tracing his fingers along the side, "I haven't ridden this thing in a while, I don't know if it'll start."

Steve wiped some dust off the seat," I'm sure it will. And I may be considering buying a bike like this, I've just never had a chance to test one out."

Tony nodded, "Might as well try it now, huh?" He glanced around the garage quickly, " I might have a spare helmet around here somewhere." He moved over to a shelf, grabbing his helmet and a plain black one, tossing that, and the keys, to Steve. "I'll ride back."  
He slips on his helmet on as Steve starts the bike. The blonde is smiling widely as he swings a leg over the seat, slipping his helmet on too. 

"Will you be mad if I attempt a wheelie??"

Tony settles behind Steve, " I might be, just a little." He wraps his arms around his waist, his chin settling on the blonde's hard shoulder. The soldier shivers at the contact and takes a minute to pull out of the garage. He heads down the road pretty fast, smiling the entire time. He swurves onto the highway, making the bike go faster. Tony watches as they pass car after car, loving the feeling of Steve against him and the cold wind hitting his limbs.

They swung off the highway, stopping at a red light. A second later, another biker pulled up right next to them. Steve turned his head, looking straight at a woman with no helmet. She was looking back at him, then nodded and smiled widely.

Steve clearly knew what that meant.

The light turned green and Steve flew off, zipping between cars recklessly, having a fun time. 

"Hey!! Hey!!"Tony yelled, but he was pretty sure Steve didn't hear him. He liked this though, Steve releasing his reckless side. He turned around just enough to see the woman biker far behind them. She caught up though at the next red light and reached out, handing Steve a slip of paper. It was her business card with her name and number on it.

Zenna Claine, it was.

He pocketed it as she drove off. 

Steve turned into a park, parking the bike and turning in off. Tony hopped off the bike, slipping his helmet off, making his hair stick up. He placed it on the seat of the bike,"Well that was fun,"he laughed.

Steve did the same thing, running a hand through his hair. "Very...and is it bad that I want to race her like in the country, at night? We could go as fast as we wanted."

"No, it's not," he said, flipping his hair back in it's usual position. He heard some giggling behind him and turned around, noticing some girls sitting at a picnic table. They were looking their way and covering their mouths. Steve noticed and walked up right next to Tony, wrapping a hand around his waist possessively. The brunette smiled and leaned up  
to kiss the blonde's cheek. The girls immediately stopped giggling and laughing. 

Steve managed to hold in his laughter until they were on the other side of the park, sitting under a nice, big tree. He sat down, leaning against the tree and busted out into a laughing fit,

"Their faces..!!!!"He managed between chuckles. 

Tony sat down beside him, laughing uncontrollably too, and holding his side, tears forming in his eyes. After a couple minutes, they both calmed down,Tony still letting a giggle escape every now and then," They were so shocked!"

Steve admitted freely that he was staring at Tony. He was just so beautiful and happy when he laughed. He wanted to see him laugh and smile like that all the time. "It was hilarious,"he says, his arm still wrapped around the billionaire's waist. He relaxes more when Tony leans his head on his shoulder, both of them staring up at the cloudy, but bright  
blue sky.

They stayed there for awhile, just taking in each other's warmth and peace until heavy storm clouds blocked out the sun. Tony frowned, "Aww man, I guess we have to go back, it's going to start raining any minute now." He really hated saying that, but he didn't want to get poured on.

"Yeah..,"Steve mumbled, kissing the side of Tony's head, "Do you want to drive back?" He stood up with him, walking back over to the bike. Cuddling with him on a couch, or bed, sounded really nice right now.

"Nah, it good, you can drive," Tony said, slipping his helmet back on," When we get back, do you want to watch a movie or something? I mean, as long as you want to, I don't really have any more work to do." He felt a few raindrops hit his shoulders, "We better hurry up to."

"Sounds nice,"Steve nods, putting his helmet on and getting on the bike. The ride back took a little longer now that Steve wasn't racing and by the time they got back, they were soaked from the rain.

Steve swerved into the garage, taking off helmet and his wet jacket with a grimace.

Tony did the same, taking off his shirt too. He was comfortable with all the Avengers so he could walk around the Tower without being self-conscience about his arc reactor and scars. They took the elevator up into the living room, Tony smiling as he noticed that no one else was in the room. Steve took his shirt off as they neared the couch, tossing it down on the floor. He fell back onto the couch with a sigh, his heart only half full without Bucky here with them. But Steve wasn't complaining. Tony plopped halfway on the couch and halfway onto Steve.  
His head fell on his chest," J, play a movie."

Steve wrapped his arms loosely around Tony, he was barely paying attention to the movie. Their breathing fell automatically in sync as he ran his fingers through the brown strands.

Tony started purring like a cat at the fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes. He tuned out the movie, turning to mush against the blonde and slipping into a peaceful sleep. 

It didn't take long for the warmth of Tony to lull Steve to sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

The Quinjet landed on the landing pad of the Tower late the next morning. As the engines died, Natasha stepped out, sighing heavily. Finally, she was back home and can take her time to rest. The mission have been going much quicker and easier now that the ex-Hydra assassin was assisting them, but that didn't mean they weren't exhausting. Bucky came out next, already undoing some straps and buckles of his suit. He scowled as one got stuck and he had to break it to actually get it open. He really needed to get onto Stark again about his new suit, the bastard probably didn't even start on it like he asked. He waved to Natasha as she took the elevator up to her floor and he took the stairs down to the main/living room. It was still kinda early so Steve was probably still asleep, he shouldn't bug him just yet.Maybe he could chill out on the couch and eat some junk food. The food in this century was way better and just a tad healthier since they didn't have to boil everything now. He might be able to get his hands on some of those cookies with the creme in the middle that Clint had given him one time. He could eat those all day if he got the chance, especially if they were dunked in milk.

He descended the last few stairs and walked into the room. It was quiet and nice with just enough sun coming in through the windows. The perfect atmosphere to relax.   
Bucky did notice the little tuffle of blonde hair poking out from the side of the couch. He sighed, Steve probably fell asleep while catching up on the movies he's missed when he was frozen. Bucky told him not to watch any major movies when he was gone because he also had to catch up to modern day media too. 

He walks up behind the couch, planning to scare his best friend awake but, he stopped short. 

Steve had.......

Stark on his chest,and they were.....sleeping peacefully...without shirts on..

And they actually looked happy.....together

His heart clenched...

Bucky came back to himself when Tony shifted on top of Steve, rubbing his eyes. The brunette jumped when he saw Bucky," S-Shit Barnes, you scared me,"he said sleepily. 

"Oh...well, ughh......this is definitely a sight,"he said, smiling tentatively.

"Ha yeah," Tony chuckles," I bet it is." He sits up further, fully detaching himself from Steve,"So you're home early, how'd the mission go?" The blonde made a small, unhappy sound at the loss of his human blanket. Tony ran his fingers through the his hair, smiling down at him. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping.

Bucky tensed at the sound. That was the same sound he used to make when they cuddled together in the winter or when Steve was to sick to move. He was also surprised by the spark of possessiveness he felt when Tony combed through his hair with his fingers. He knew he liked Steve...loved maybe, but his feeling never really hit him that hard before..."Went off without a hitch. I only gained a few new bruises, so that's a bonus,"he said coldly, kicking off his boots as he did. "I'm going to go change, be decent when I get back,"he snapped and left the room without another word. 

Tony watched him leave, frowning. 

What was his problem? Maybe the mission didn't go as well as he said. 

Steve shifted now, opening his eyes slowly. "Mornin' "he said once he saw Tony. 

"Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead," Oh and Bucky's back, and he's pissed off, just giving you a heads up."

A blonde brow rose,"Why's he mad?" Had something gone wrong with the mission, or had Tony pissed him-...? Oh no..."Was he mad about finding us like this?" Steve asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know," Tony responded,"You'll have to ask him." He stood up, stretching his legs, "Ugh I need coffee." He made his way into the kitchen.

Steve hummed, not liking the idea of creating tension in the Tower this early in the morning. He lazed on the couch for a few minutes, one leg dangling over the side. When Bucky comes back into the room, Steve says,"Hey, glad to see you back in one piece."

Bucky scoffs at the new joke the blonde always insists on saying every time he comes back from a mission. It did actually help with the insecurity of his arm though, which he now bared in his v-neck shirt along with black jeans. Bucky stopped before he entered the kitchen, turning back to Steve's lazy form. "Hey I gotta ask you, what's going on with you and Stark? I know if I ask him, he won't give me a straight answer."

Steve tilted his head back off the arm of the couch, looking back at his friend. "Oh ummmm, well we're uhh....we're together.." He gnawed at his bottom lip. Would Bucky be mad...or maybe jealous..??

"Oh....okay..,"Bucky mumbled as he turned away. He didn't want Steve to see the hurt that showed in his expression. His Stevie....and Stark were together...He felt something boil in his chest but he didn't know exactly what to make of it. 

Jealousy? Hatred?

Steve frowned when he turned away, getting up and walking over to him. " You're not mad... or disgusted..?" He didn't want this tension or awkwardness to hang between them if they didn't settle this. But he didn't know how to get Bucky to open up. It was a gamble, nowadays, to do that. Bucky would either open up just fine, withdraw even more, or lash out. 

"I-ughh..umm don't know," he rubs a hand over his face. Why did he have to be so bad at expressing his emotions?? Fucking Hydra..! "I just, I don't know, let me ummm, let me think about it,"he retreats away from Steve, heading back to his room, not catching the blonde's frown. He knows he loves Steve, he has for a long time, but that didn't mean he wanted to ruin something special for him. And if that special something was Stark (and not himself), he was fine with it. 

Steve sighs, watching Bucky walk away. He'd let him think through it, and in the meantime, try not to panic about it. He heads into the kitchen to find Tony sitting on the counter top, drinking a cup of coffee. He kisses the burnette cheek as he walks by to get a glass of orange juice. "You okay?"he asks.

Tony jumps out of his head-space at the kiss,"Huh? Oh, no, yeah, I'm good." He took another sip of coffee, scowling as it was getting cold. "Did you talk to Barnes? Whats up with him?"

Steve hummed,"He doesn't seem to know what to make of us being together. He went to go think it through,"he sighed,"It'll probably work out fine though."

"Oh, okay." 

The blonde sighed again, setting his glass down and giving Tony a sweet, coffee-flavored kiss. The billionaire kissed back full force, thrusting his tongue into Steve's mouth, causing him to moan. He tasted so good, he couldn't get enough. The super soldier brought a hand up to cup his jaw as they kissed.

Tony pulled back, humming slightly as he picked up his cup again, sipping at the cold coffee. He was looking up and down Steve's body, admiring the strong muscles on his chest and stomach. He licked his lips, his mouth beginning to water. Steve licked his lips as well, biting his bottom one as he watched Tony leer at him.The brunette reached out, trailing one finger down the blonde's abdomen, scraping lightly with his nails. 

Steve shivered at the touch, leaning into it though,"To-neee..." 

"What do you say, should we move this to your room?"Tony said quietly into his ear,"As much as I would love to do this in the kitchen, I don't want someone walking in on us." He jumped off the counter, grabbing Steve's hand as he walks out of the kitchen. 

Steve fights against the rising blush on his cheeks but nods, following the billionaire. He has limited experience with guys, but the internet of the 21st century has taught him quite a bit. So he should know what to expect. Tony pushes the door open to Steve's room, turning to shut it behind him. As soon as he did, he grabbed the soldier's shoulders, pushing him against the door. He clashed their lips together, teeth and tongue fighting roughly. He pushed his hip against his as well, making the blonde's ass hit the door. 

Steve's groan at the roughness as his backside hit the door was swallowed up by Tony's mouth. He bit at his lip, pulling the brunette against him by gripping his ass. 

Tony moaned into Steve's mouth, starting to move backwards towards the bed. The blonde's hands on his ass were so arousing, he wanted more, just without the fabric in the way. He trails his fingers lightly down his sides, all the way down the Steve's hips, slipping a finger into the waistband of his pants. "You need these off, now,"he said breathlessly. 

Steve hums, squeezing his ass briefly before he undoes Tony's pants, letting them fall to the ground first. He then undoes his own, shoving them down and stepping out of them, leaving him in only is tight, navy boxer briefs.

"Damn,"Tony breathes. Those left nothing to the imagination. "Even though you look so fucking hot in those, I want them off too,"he said, slipping a finger into them and shoving them down. The back of the brunette's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards willingly.

Steve's gaze roved up and down Tony hungrily, his eyes dark. Cheeks still pink, he steps out of the briefs, cock hard and swaying as he crawls over the billionaire on the bed. "Sexy..,"he purrs. 

"Mmmph thank you,"Tony mumbles. He trailed his hands down Steve's chest, circling his nipples. "But I think you should be talking about yourself, you're the sexy one." 

Steve's hands clench the sheets right by Tony's head, giving his first proper, quiet moan at the attention to his nipples. His blue eyes are almost swallowed by his pupils, ducking down to suck a mark onto the brunette's neck. "Thanks to you-ah,"He gasps as Tony wraps a hand around his cock,"..yeah, like...like that,"he praises. His own hand traces down to the billionaire's nipple, then his belly button, and finally his cock. 

Tony starts pumping the blonde faster, thrusting up into Steve's hand. "G-God, mmph,"he whines, pulling the soldier's hair into a heated kiss. 

Steve may not be very experienced with sexual things, but Tony quickly learns that he is, in fact, very experienced with kissing. His passion is evident in his kiss as his hand twists, trying out some things he likes personally on Tony.

Tony gasps, pulling away from the kiss. The brunette moaned highly, bucking up into Steve's hand again. 

Neither of them heard the door open, revealing Bucky standing behind it, taking in the scene with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D - Ah, guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been having a really hard time keeping up with everything with school, Christmas, family, and my own issues. I just haven't had a lot of time to work on it. I promise I'll try and update sooner from now on!  
> But without further ado, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!!!!!

"B-Buck!?! Ahh,"Steve moaned out as he caught sight of Bucky standing in the doorway. He pushed slightly at Tony's shoulders so the brunette looked up at the soldier. 

Bucky swallowed around his constricting throat and nodded his head before turning on his heel and walked away. He slammed the door behind him, small splinters and chucks of wood went flying from the result.The ex-assassin stalked back to his room, punching a hole in the wall in the hallway, and smashing through the counter top in the kitchen. He honestly wanted to smash someone's face in.....and the first person that came to mind was Stark. Oh, how he could tear that man apart right now.

Steve flinched at the loud noise, his erection flagging a little. He took a slow breath and looked down at Tony, clearly torn. "I....,"he felt guilty. He loved Tony-fuck, he did-but....He loved Bucky too! He didn't want either of them to be unhappy. 

He just felt greedy, wanted both of them by him all the time. 

Tony watched Steve's pained expression," you should ughh...you should go talk to him." He moved from underneath the blonde, raking his hair back. 

Damn it, Barnes! He just had to walk in and ruin his fun, he always had to ruin his moments with Steve. 

But....They were best friends. Best friends even before Tony was born. He really didn't want to tear them apart, but- damn it, it kept getting on his nerves!

"Sorry...I'll be back once I make sure he doesn't murder anyone or break anything else,"he said, his head motioning to the door. He slid off the bed, slipping on his pants. He turns back to Tony though,and said,"I expect you to be ready when I get back." 

"Oh yeah, you know I will," the brunette said, moving back to rest against the pillows at the head of the bed," I'll be right here when you get back." 

The blonde gave him a smirk as he walked out the room, closing the broken door gently behind himself. As Steve walked through the hallway and kitchen, he made a slightly pained face at the gaping hole in the wall and the dust rising from the smashed granite counter top. Bucky was pissed.....That much was certain. He gets to the front of Bucky's bedroom door, actually surprised that it wasn't smashed as well."Buck? Lemme talk to ya.." Hopefully he'll let him help...

Bucky was sitting on the edge his bed, his head in his hands. Why did Steve even bother to bring him back from Hydra? He honestly would hav-....He cut off those thoughts when he heard Steve at the door. "There's nothing to talk about Steve!!"he yelled back. He really didn't want to be mad at him, but at this point, he really didn't care anymore. His friend deserved way better than Tony...Tony would only drag him down, make him turn into the same monster he was. And Bucky wouldn't just stand by and let that happen. 

"Bu-ckkkyyyy...,"Steve whined, opening the door a crack and peeking inside. He lets out a little sigh of relieve to find his friend calm on the bed. He walks in and sits next to him, feeling awful now that he sees how hurt Bucky looks. "Buck....I- ugh." He rubs a hand down his face, unsure how to even explain this. "Let's start with you. What's bothering you? Is it that I'm with a fella?"

Bucky kept his hands in his hands, not even moving when Steve sat down next to him. "Its-....It's not that. It's just..," he ran his metal hand through his hair. He might a well say it now or he'll probably never have the courage to again. He turned to Steve and looked him straight in the eye," I love you, Steve. But I really don't want this to ruin what you have with Stark. If he makes you happy then..." he shrugs his shoulders a little," But I guess just seeing you with him, it.....It set me off. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He looked away. 

Steve inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. "I...you? God, I'm so- ughh," his words betrayed him so he just wrapped his arms tightly around his friend. "I love you too, Buck. But ummm...I don't know....Cause. I love Tony too. And I..."he sighs. Shit. "Can I call him in here so we can all talk about this...?"

Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around Steve, pulling him close. He.....he loved him? Really..? " Ummmm I don't know. If you want to, I guess....I don't know how he'll react..." He bit his lip, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder. Steve's hand rubbed Buck's back as he called for Tony through Jarvis. The A.I. does so. 

"I don't know how he'll react either, but..." 

Tony's brows creased together as Jarvis told him that his presence is requested in Barnes's room. He quickly shoved on a pair of pants, not bothering with a shirt, and made his way over to his room. He cursed quietly as he saw the broken wall and counter top. He walked into the room, actually surprised to find Steve and Bucky hugging. He felt a twinge of jealously sweep through him. " You know, since I'm a nice person, I'm not gonna charge you for the wall and counter," he said with a smirk. Bucky tensed when he heard Tony, pushing himself away from Steve. 

Steve gave Tony a small smile at his comment and the fact that both of them had neglected a shirt. He let Bucky have his space, "Well...Jesus, there is no good way to say this...,"he sighed. His blue eyes were honest and open as he looked at Tony. "I love you. Thing is, I love you too," glancing to Bucky nervously," I feel greedy or something.....but I love both of you equally, and I can't-." His voice becomes strained,"I can't choose between the two of you..." He doesn't know what to do, and it frustrates him. 

Tony stood still throughout the blonde's confession. He wouldn't say he was necessarily shocked, he did kinda see this coming. "Ooo'kay. What do you ughh, what do you want to do about it??" he asked. 

Bucky was just staring down at the floor, fiddling with his thumbs.

Steve was silent for a moment. He honestly didn't know what to do. " W-er, well maybe- if- I mean- that's kinda- but uhh- or you- cause you both- we could- dammit- uh- if we- well...." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and the knuckle of his thumb. As Steve struggled with making out a decent sentence, Tony leaned against the wall close to the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His mouth was twitch upward so it kinda looked like a smile, but it wasn't all the way there. Finally Steve managed, "If you both are okay with it- we could maybe just kinda- uhh- share, I mean- I don't know if you two like each other but- oh god, I sound awful but I mean..well, I don't know- that's a thing, right? More than two people in a relationship?"He said in a rush. 

"Yeah, that's a thing..."Tony answered, his half-smile turning back into a frown,"I don't know, Steve, that's probably something Barnes and I would have to talk about..." He glanced over at Bucky as the other brunette glanced over at him, making their eyes meeting. "In private," he finished. 

Steve, still trying to fight down the blush from his suggestion, nodded. He gave Buck a solid pat on the back, and Tony a lighter one on his shoulder as he left. As the blonde closed the door behind him, Bucky slouched forward some, his elbows resting on his knees. At least now he doesn't have to worry about accidentally offending his friend. He doesn't have to worry about that with Tony though. He turns his head and looks at the brunette, waiting for his opinion.

Tony stays against the wall until he knows Steve is out of ear shot. "Soooo,"he starts," you want Steve to be happy and I want Steve to be happy. And if he loves both of us, then we should give that love back to him. Simple as that, in my opinion." He shrugs a little, looking down at his feet. 

The super soldier stays quiet for a moment before replying," You....are infuriating. But I do want Stevie to be happy...So if you're okay with it, I guess it's fine?" He sounds a bit unsure, considering the fact that he never imagined that he would encounter something like this. He traced one of the seams on his metal arm with his flesh fingers.

That comment earned Buck a cold stare from Tony. He really didn't want to share his Steve with this ass, but he also didn't want the blonde to be hurting. "Oh, trust me, I don't like this idea any more than you do.But we're doing it for Steve, so don't expect me to make out with you. Sorry if I crushed your little fantasy," he said plainly, pushing off the wall to stand up straight.

"Fine. And don't you worry, no dreams have been crushed. A couple nightmares have been reassured though." Whoops, so much for being polite. He stood quickly, brushing past Tony as he walked to the door. 

"Oh that's good, that was the plan after all," he said sharply. He eyed Bucky as he pasted him and out of the room. Tony sighed and followed, into the living room where Steve was laying on the couch, daydreaming.The blonde perked up when he saw the two enter, sitting up and opening his mouth to speak before closing it.

Bucky, hiding his irritation for Steve's sake, said," Well lucky you, you now have two emotional wrecks for boyfriends."

Steve frowned," That's not- you guys aren't-." He looked back and forth between the two quickly. Bucky's exasperated look stopped his protests.

Tony walked up to him and kissed his cheek sweetly," Yea, you have two now." He sits next to him on the couch, sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around his neck. "We both decided we want you to be happy, and if you want us both, then we'll do it,"he smiled, nuzzling his face into Steve's neck, giving Buck a challenging look right before he did. 

Ohhh man, this would take some getting used to. Steve swallowed hard as Tony's beard tickled his neck," Oh...T-thanks guys, that's...really nice of you." He assumes they worked out something of a truce between them, not realizing that they were still at each other's throats. 

The ex-assassin leaned over the back of the couch and planted a kiss on top of Steve's head. "Love ya, Stevie." 

"Love you too, Buck. And you too, Shellhead," Steve says with a open, happy smile. 

Tony bits the inside of his cheek. Oh yeah, this was going to take some getting used to. He smiles though, he wasn't going to let this jealousy get in the way of Steve being happy. He let go of the soldier, leaning back onto the couch. 

The blonde felt so much better, knowing that they were all fine. He was actually tempted to not-so-subtly suggest hat they continue where they left off before Bucky stormed in, but Jarvis interrupted him before he could. 

"Captain Rogers, Fury has requested that I inform you that you are wanted in is office at SHIELD headquarters."

The blonde frowns at the ceiling,"What for?"

"He did not say."

With a sigh, Steve stood up, "Guess I'll be back later." He makes sure to give both of them a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Tony frowned. Great, now he'll be stuck all alone with Barnes again. He did give Steve a sweet smile when he left (as did Bucky), silently cursing Fury. Right when Steve left the room, Tony turned to Bucky and gave him a snarl. 

The other brunette sighed. People were always telling him to be more honest so...Why not start now? "I think my problem with you is that you're too damn arrogant," he frowned at himself. That was probably too blunt, wasn't it?

"Oh, I'm too arrogant?" Tony chuckles. He lays down on the couch, his head resting on the arm. "What are you then? You come by and ruin everything, confessing your love while he was already taken. You really need to learn your place, Barnes,"he snarled out his name.

Bucky growled," My place? He's my fella, there was no way I was gonna sit back and wait for you to hurt him! I've heard the stories about you!" He crosses his arms in front of his chest,"Thank god we don't have chemistry together cause I wouldn't let you do that to me either!"

That made Tony sit up and glare at the soldier," You've heard stories, oh-whop-di-doo. Let me tell you something, you don't know shit about me!"

"When enough people tell you the same thing, you start to believe it."

Tony ignores that,"And everything was perfectly fine before you came, so you shut your fucking face! I'm not going to hurt Steve, if anything, you're gonna be the one to!" He swung his legs over the side of the couch so his feet hit the floor," You should still be working for fucking Hydra." He knew he shouldn't have said that, Bucky coming back had made Steve so happy. It was probably he happiest he's ever seen him.

Bucky's face darkens," First of all, I'd go back to Hydra before I hurt Steve. Secondly, you're probably right. But too bad, I'm here now."He snarls, storming out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, sure. And you know what Barnes," he yells so he could hear him in the kitchen," You can go fuck yourself because when Steve gets back, he's gonna be to busy with me to even think about you!" Just because Bucky was in the way of Tony having Steve to himself doesn't mean he won't bust through him to get what he wants.

Bucky accidentally cracked the corner of the granite counter with his metal hand. 'Control.....control,'he reminded himself. He was soon back in Tony's face though, clearly irate. "You think so? Who's the one with history with him again?"He sneers. His eyes track down Tony's body then back up, "It's funny, really, 'cause I don't even see what he sees in you!" Bucky was just being cruel at this point. He was so focused on insulting Tony back that he didn't even notice how his eyes kept lingering down the other brunette's lips. 

Tony managed a wicked smile, scooting up close into Bucky's face so their noses were almost touching. "Well I don't see what he sees in you!" He honestly didn't have a good comeback to that because he didn't even know what Steve saw in him. "And I actually have a history with him, in case you forgot. While you were busy killing people for Hydra, I was helping him get back into the world!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "You-...fucking.." He was too angry to weave coherent sentences anymore. Bucky saw Tony's mouth open to say more, and to shut him up instinctively, he ducked down and tilted his head, crashing their lips together. Tony's eyes widened, too shocked to move.

Well, he could work with this.

He started kissing back furiously, pushing his tongue into the soldier's mouth. He grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails into his back, pulling their bodies closer.

A sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl escapes the soldier. Bucky yanked Tony closer by his hip, making the other brunette gasp, careful to control the strength in his metal hand. He was probably still leaving bruises though. Bucky's kiss was dominant and competitive, with just a sprinkle of compassion. Tony trialed one hand down the other's metal arm, gripping his forearm. He pulled back from the kiss, panting for air. "Well...What'd you have to say for yourself?"

Fuck, the soldier wasn't sure whether to pin Tony's hands so that he couldn't touch him or relish in the touch he barely perceived as warm on his metal arm. He was just starting to not hate the sight of it, so letting someone touch it was new. Bucky found he'd been robbed of most words when Tony pulled away and baited him again.

"You're fucking incorrigible,"he said before he ducked down for another fierce, long kiss.

"And selfish," another slightly softer peck.

"But somehow still kind,"a brush of the lips.

"But not to me,"a nip," And I want you to loss that arrogant air." Preferably by pinning Tony down and fucking the sass out of him, Bucky's brain finished for him. Or by being pinned down by some of Stark's fancy tech and having the fight fucked out of him. 

Tony was breathless after all the kisses, his lips red and swollen. After a second to catch his breath, he smirked, " Maybe you should do something about that then." He pulled Bucky closer, making their chests touch. He rolled his hips ever so slightly, wanting to be a teasing shit, like always.

Bucky growled low in his throat, letting go of the little control he still had. He shoved Tony back onto the couch, making the engineer gasp as his back hit the cushions. The ex-assassin moved over him gracefully, trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, and collar, leaving rough, red hickies in his wake.

Tony gripped Bucky's shoulders, biting his lip to stop moans from escaping. He pulled his legs up and around Bucky's waist, thrusting his hips up into his. A low groan vibrated against Tony's skin as Buck ground right back down, being none to gentle about it. Tony moaned highly as he racked his nails down the other's shirt, feeling the rough muscles under the fabric.

As much as he loved the burning lines Tony left down his chest, the wanted the billionaire to learn his place. So, Bucky gripped the man's wrists with his flesh hand and pinned them above his head, making Tony growl. The billionaire struggled to get his hands free, but stopped when something cold touched his stomach. Buck smirked down at him as his metal hand ran up his bare chest. He's seen the spark in Tony's eyes whenever he worked on his arm, so he wanted to tease and drive him crazy with it.

Damn...Having Barnes tease him with that sexy arm..."Ahh, yesssss," Tony moaned, not even fighting to get his hands free.

Bucky's strong grip didn't let up and he grinned wider as the other brunette stopped struggling. "Yeah, that's what I wanted. That stupid smirk off your face.." Bucky trailed down his neck and collarbone with his lips, steadily getting lower.

Tony snarled and was just about to throw back a sarcastic comment when Bucky took one of his nipples in his mouth. "Ahh ohh, nghh," he moaned, closing his eyes and panting quietly. 

After a long moment, Buck pulled back," ..and replace it with a pliant, needy expression." His darkened eyes flicked up, seeing Tony's face slackened a little in pleasure," Yeah..just like that."

"Ahh god...Shut the fuck up Barnes!"Tony managed to say in between moans.

Buck's laughed darkly," With pleasure." He went back to tormenting Tony's brown nub, pleased with how much Tony reacted to it before. He scratched his metal hand down his chest and his stomach, making Tony untangle his legs from around his waist. Bucky stopped when he touched fabric, pausing his hand to wait for an okay from Tony.

Tony took a second to catch his breath, biting his lip as he nodded frantically," G-Go.."

Smiling and moving over to the other nipple, Bucky quickly had Tony's pants down mid-thigh. He moves to kiss the end of one of the scars on Tony's chest, his first tender gesture. 

Tony chewed on his lip, actually managing to slip one of his hands free from Bucky's grip when he was distracted. Before the soldier realized, the billionaire grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. While teasing him with his tongue, he grabbed hold of his metal wrist and moved it down and into his boxers. He hissed slightly into the kiss at the cold.

God, Tony was sinful with his tongue! Buck stroked him slowly and teasingly, not giving the billionaire what he wanted. He broke away from the kiss to leave, yet another, dark mark below his ear. "What do you want, hm? Greedy thing like you...?"

Tony moaned loudly as the kiss was broken, thrusting his hips to make Barnes go faster. He tilted his head a little to the side to give him more access. "Ahhh I-mmphg," he moved his hand into Bucky's pants, stroking him just as slowly. Nuzzling the side of Buck's face, he whispered," I want your- ahh...I want your big, amazing cock so far up my ass...I'll...mmph I'll be able to feel it for weeks."

Bucky growled lightly, very pleased with Tony's submissive gesture and...ohhh. "Fuck..yeah, oh yah. I'm gonna make you feel every step after this," he says huskily, already working to get them both fully naked.

"Oh noo, I don't want to be able to even walk," the billionaire hummed. He jerks his other hand out from under Bucky's grip, reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He ran his fingers along the thick muscles on the soldier's stomach. He leaned up and planted a small kiss on the scars on Bucky's shoulders, his lips halfway meeting the cold metal. 

Buck twitches when Tony kisses his scars, his grey-blue eyes widening. His body was only sparred from completely hideous scarring everywhere thanks to the version of the serum Hydra gave him. He wasn't used to people seeing, much less touching, his scars or his arm. It got to him a little more than he expected. He got knocked out of his thoughts as Tony flicked his tongue across his nipple, making his hips jerk forward. Tony pulled his hand out of his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down to his knees. The engineer licked his lips at Bucky's bulge. 

Bucky sat up, kicking his pants fully off as he rubbed his metal thumb across Tony's bottom lip. He licked his lips as well, wanting to see his arrogant mouth wrapped around his cock, " Open that mouth of yours,  
and be good for me, Tone..." 

Tony flicked his tongue out and licked Bucky's metal thumb before taking it fully into his mouth, sucking it like he would a cock. He pushed it out, his lips all wet and used. "Ahm, God...,"Bucky moaned. He could almost feel the wet warmth of Tony's mouth on his thumb..Almost.. It sent heat spiraling through him. Tony smirked and leaned down, getting on all fours in front of the soldier. He licked at Bucky's cock through his underwear, hooking his fingers around the waistband and pulling the down slowly. 

Bucky had to bite back a whimper because damn, he could definitely fell the wet warmth on his cock. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been this vulnerable and not been hurt for it, and thus his hand trembled slightly in Tony's hair. But despite everything, he did trust the billionaire. "Fuck...Tony..!!' Tony pulled his underwear down to join the soldier's pants, licking his lips before he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He lapped at it for a moment before he took him in further. He closed his eyes and moaned, his own cock perking up because.....Damn, he was just so big and heavy in his mouth.

Bucky moaned softly. The sight of those reddened lips stretched around him was enough to make his head spin and his cock start dripping. Holy shit, Tony knew what he was doing...

Meanwhile, Steve had just gotten out of a meeting about whether or not Bucky was fit enough to go on missions with all the Avengers yet. After a mostly unanimous 'yes' had been voted on, the blonde headed back up the elevator. Hopefully Tony and Bucky hadn't ripped each other's throats out while he was gone....Even Steve, clueless as he may seem, could recognize the tension that was between his boyfriends.

Tony swallowed the little droplets of precum while still doing his job, sucking while swallowing. He ended up deep throating Bucky, relaxing his throat so he didn't choke. 

He was too busy focusing on Bucky's cock and Buck was too busy groaning in pleasure that neither of them heard the elevator ding open. 

Steve walked in just as Bucky moaned loudly, bucking into Tony's wet heat. 

Whoa.....


End file.
